Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 1 \times -\dfrac{17}{50} \times 100\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 1 = \dfrac{10}{10} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{17}{50} \times \dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{17}{50} \times \dfrac{1}{1}} = \dfrac{1 \times -17 \times 1} {1 \times 50 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{17}{50} \times \dfrac{1}{1}} = -\dfrac{17}{50} $